Journey of Another World
by gpotter337
Summary: Inuyashahp x-over. Harry gets a strange b-day present. No knowledge of Inu O.K!


A/N: Hello and welcome to my x-over fic, The Journey of Another World. This is a x-over between Inuyasha (Japaneese anime) and Harry Potter. I, gpotter337, write the Harry potter bits while my two friends, both under the name Sango131 write about Inuyasha. if you don't know about Harry potter or Inuyasha, don't worry, its explained.

Disclaimer: No way in any realm that I own any of this, it all belongs to JK Rowling and the creators of Inuyasha. Mai, Rem, Lance, Sakura, and all the dragons are Sango131's characters.

By the way /…../ indicates thought

Here goes………………..

Journey of another World

Chapter 1: Meetings and First Impressions

Buzz!

/Darn, I wanted to get more sleep/

Sixteen year-old Harry Potter awoke to a quiet house on the morning on August 2nd. His bedroom was the smallest at #4 Privet Drive, a normal street in Surrey, England. Harry Potter might look normal on the outside, but on the inside he was pulsing with magic. He was even more extraordinary in the wizarding world. He, you see, was the Boy-who-lived.

Harry got his title from surviving an attack on his home by an evil wizard, Voldemort. Voldemort cast the killing curse, Avada Kedavra, on him, but because of his mother's sacrifice for Harry, the curse rebounded on Voldemort. Harry lived with the Dursleys, his aunt, uncle, and cousin from his mother's side, ever since the attack. When he was 11, however, a half-giant named Hagrid told him he was a wizard. He has been going to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past five years. Coincidently, he has had an encounter for four of those five years with Voldemort, including witnessing the rebirth of Voldemort in his fourth year. The last adventure was the hardest, though, because his godfather died in battle.

Oddly enough, Harry had no fame when he was home. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon made him live under the stairs for ten years, and the only reason he wasn't back there was the threat of wizards coming and tearing the house apart.

Harry went out for a run, like he does every morning. He had found out something the night his godfather died. There was a prophecy saying that Harry is the only one who can beat Voldemort. Because of this, he started to train, both physically and magically.

Harry's day went by normally. He ran, exercised, and worked for the Dursley's. His afternoons consisted of studying, conditioning, cooking dinner, and then going to bed. Everything was normal, but the next morning he was in for a surprise.

"Inuyasha! You jerk!"

/Huh? What's going on? / Harry awoke to the sound of two people arguing. /They sound like Ron and Hermione./ Ron and Hermione were his two best friends who wouldn't admit that they liked each other and instead bickered like there was no tomorrow.

Harry looked up. The first thing he saw was a blur of red. He felt the ground for his glasses. The ground was soft. He then realized he was in a forest.

/What am I doing here? And is that Ginny?/ Ginny Weasley was Ron's little sister, but he now considered her a friend after she went on his latest adventure. /Boy has she changed for the better. Wait, what am I thinking? Ron will kill me! But there's no denying that she is hot. Oh shit, Ron's going to kill me. I fancy Ginny Weasley./ (A/n: yeah I know, cliché, but I am sooo h/g so I had to put that in there)

His thoughts were rudely interrupted. A small child zoomed out of a bush to his right, closely followed by a teenage boy. The child looked like he had a tail, which was really weird.

They were also wearing weird clothing that he recognized from a book about ancient Japan.

"Wait till I get my hands on you Shippo! You're dead!" The older boy yelled.

"AAH!! Kagome, Inuyasha is chasing me again!" Shippo yelped. He ran straight into Harry and fell backwards. Inuyasha (who he assumed was the teenage boy) picked him up by his tail. Then Harry noticed a pair of dog ears on his head, covered by very long, silver hair.

"Uh, who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I kinda want to know myself." Shippo said.

"I…." was all Harry could stammer out.

"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" a female voice sounded out, while waking up Ginny.

"Harry? What are you doing here, and where are we?" she asked

"I…." he said again.

They then heard a crash. Inuyasha fell forcefully on the ground, making him swallow dirt. Shippo jumped out of the way. A girl about Harry's age walked through the forest into the clearing they were all in.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Harry, and this is Ginny."

"Hi, I'm Kagome. This buffoon on the ground is Inuyasha, and the kid with the fox tail is Shippo." She said while helping Ginny up. Inuyasha peeled himself off the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Ginny asked, while pointing at Inuyasha.

"Any time he annoys me I just say Sit!" Inuyasha fell to the ground again "and he falls." Kagome replied.

"Handy trick, wish I could use it on one of my brothers." Ginny said while nodding in understanding. All of a sudden she started shaking. Then the shaking stopped and cat ears out of her head and she grew a tail.

"Sorry! I messed up again. I was trying to make Hono-o's mouth disappear." She said apologetically to Ginny. "Oh yeah I'm Mai!" she held out her hand for Ginny to take.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Shippo warned.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I was going to turn you into a bagel." Mai admitted.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Mai.

"What's that?" Mai asked.

"Stupefy!" Harry cried.

The spell, though it hit its target, did not render its victim unconscious. Instead, it changed Mai. Her hair turned the same color as Inuyasha's, her eyes turned bright blue, and she had blue stripes running down he face. It then occurred to Harry that their companions, save Kagome, weren't human.

"Will someone explain to me why you aren't human?" Ginny cried. Apparently she came to the same conclusion as Harry.

"Of course we aren't human. We're demons of course!!! Except for Inuyasha, who is half demon, and Kagome, who really is human."

"Aren't demons supposed to be evil?" Ginny asked.

"Not all demons are" She said, while twirling on 1 foot.

"How did _you_ get here?"

"Well, I think it was…"

FLASHBACK

/10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Happy birthday Harry!/ It was July 31st, 12:00 in the morning. Harry started opening presents delivered by the twenty or so owls in his room.

An hour and 15 books, 2 cool trinkets, an amulet, and a scrapbook later, he noticed a letter on his desk. He opened it. It said _In two days, the chosen one, his second, and the one causing fear will come to the place where dark and light will fight_.

/Odd/

UNFLASHBACK

"I got the same letter" Ginny said. I wonder what it means"

"Well, I'm obviously the chosen one, because of the prophecy; you must be my second, whatever that means. But who's the one causing fear?" Harry questioned.

"We'll figure that out later. But I want to know, what's your backstory?"

The inu-tachi (A/N: that means dog demons, which are Inuyasha and Mai. If you didn't realize, Inuyasha and Mai are half-siblings, by their father.) looked at each other.

"That would be hard." Inuyasha finally said.

"Why?"

"Because there are more of us."

They arrived back at camp to angry shouts.

"Hentai!" (A/N: That means pervert) a young woman yelled as she clobbered a man with a giant boomerang. She had waist length raven colored hair and large dark brown eyes, which were currently burning as she tried to break the man in two.

"No! Sango-wait-I-you-OW!" the man said in-between hits.

"That reminds me of Ron and Hermione, only with a little more violence." Harry whispered to Ginny. She chuckled, then asked,

"Shouldn't we stop them?"

"No" They replied quietly.

When the man seemed to be pummeled into the Earth, the women looked up.

"Oh! You're back!" Her personality completely changed. "I see you've brought company. Hi, I'm Sango."

"And I'm Miroku." said the man after he got up from his fallen position. "Who is this beautiful young lady?" he said to Ginny.

"Get away!" Harry cried out. /She's mine/ he thought but did not say aloud.

Then a small cat with two tails appeared. Mai gave a small yelp and disappeared.

"Who's that? She's really cute." Ginny said to Sango.

"That's Kilala. So, how did you get here? And I still don't know who you are." Sango replied.

"I'm Harry, and she's Ginny. I still don't how we got here, but I think we are in Ancient Japan."

"Hmm, maybe MAI can tell you what happened." said a girl who walked out of a nearby house. She had short purple hair, fox ears, and a tail. ON her face was a extremely exasperated expression.

"Rem, this one has done nothing!" said Mai from atop the roof. "I know I can bring people from other dimensions, but I didn't do this."

"I don't think that we are from another dimension, I think we are from another world. In our world, people are divided into muggles, or non-magic folk, and wizards. There is this psycho-evil wizard named Voldemort who is killing muggles left and right, and I'm the only one who can stop him. My name is Harry James Potter, Boy-who-lived, and this is Ginerva Molly Weasley. We are both in danger because we openly oppose Voldemort and have personally fought against him. People are looking for me in the wizarding world and we are under constant 24 hour surveillance. I need to find a way to get back because I need to fufill my destiny."

After Harry's outburst, the others just looked stunned. Finally someone said something.

"What's a psycho wizard?" asked Kagome.

"A really evil guy, Voldemort is. My scar," he showed them the lightning bolt on his forehead, "is like an aerial for when he is around. It hasn't hurt for a long ti..OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Are you o.k.?" Kagome asked in concern.

"Does it look like it?" Harry replied angrily.

"Don't be mean Harry. Sorry he is in really bad pain when that happens." said Ginny while trying to calm Harry down. When she looked up, she saw something. "Hey Harry, isn't that Pig?"

"Who's Pig?" Mai asked.

"My brother's owl."

"That's not a pig, that is Sakura, my friend Lance's owl." She said. "Hey Sakura!" The owl started to hoot while landing on her hand. "Wait, What?" "Hoooot!" Sakura replied. She looked like she had been shocked.

"O.K., Ginny, Harry, there is a creepy guy in the forest in a black coat."

Harry and Ginny were shocked. Could this be the guy causing fear? (A/N: come on, you are smart, tell me you know who it is, especially with Harry's outburst!)

A figure came bolting into camp from the nearby forest. He was about 7 feet, and had dragon wings and feet. Ginny shakily pulled out her wand.

"W-Wh-What's a d-d-dra-dragon doing here?" She stuttered.

Lance looked at her curiosly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mai cried.

"He-he's a d-d-dragon. He could kill you!"

"I would actually rather kill myself then kill a girl." Lance said.

This surprised Harry. The dragon could talk!

"Actually, Lance would rather kill himself then any of us. He's almost done it before too." Miroku said knowledgeably.

Sakura jumped up and landed on Lance's shoulder.

"We still want to know what that big black thing was." Ginny reminded them.

"Come on Ginny. My scar twinges, then a big black thing in the forest? It's obvious. I know who the one causing fear is." Harry replied.

The end of chapter 1

A/N: So! That was fun! Please review!! I really want reviews! They are my sugar, what makes me run!!!!!!! Anyhoo, this is my first fic, but Sango131's third or so, so don't blame me if it's bad, but tell me if it's good! Please Review!!

A/N2: If you have any questions about anything, you can put it in your review!!! Come on, even more encouragement! If you find any spelling errors, tell me. I made my spelling bee but I still stink at spelling.

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
